Suggestions
This page is to help better organize suggestions for the server. Not all of the suggestions on this page will be considered feasible, and so you should not assume that all of them will be accepted. Please post your additions to the page in the comments below. If a suggestion is implemented, it shall be removed from this page to conserve space. Normal Suggestions This section is for normal suggestions that are generally agreed upon by the community. If many disagree with a suggestion on this list, it shall be moved to the controversial section. *''Faction Prerequisites.'' In example, if you were to join the server right now and look at the faction hub tab, you'd notice that there are exhorbitant amounts of factions, but little players actually in them. This wrecks the amount of RP and interaction between players on this server. One way to eliminate this problem is by having faction prerequisites. These prerequisites would require that you have 2 other players who would join your faction, and you would have to pay a relatively minor fee of 3-5 million credits (subject to change) to start the faction. This will assure that the factions on the server are larger, and would promote RP. * Friday Night Event Improvements. A little more time could be spent on preparing the events. Instead of just having it out in open space like it is regularly done, why not import template structures that are easy to create and position to add a little spice and variety? Things like large asteroids, space stations and ship wrecks could create interesting tactical situations. One parallel to this is EVE Online's dungeons, which would often contain abandoned space stations and copious amounts of asteroids and wreckage. It made for a very cool environment. *''Rework Of The Ship Tier System. Perhaps use height/width along with price or remove price as a factor, if one looks at a tier system on ships they notice a difference between a corvette and a fighter. But if someone wants to make an advanced fighter and they go over the money limit they now have to add on and possibly redo their ship because it qualifies as the next tier up. *''Jamming. ''Cloaks take far too much power and don't leave room for rp space on a ship which make them useless to me personally; however someone could easily make a ship with enough power for a long lasting jamming system on a stealth ship. It is also not over powered because if you look out your window, in a manner of speaking, you can still see them. But it gives more reason to have stealth ships and take the risk of possibly being detected when investigating an enemy base, plus it makes for an intresting rp trying to explain yourself if you get caught! Controversial Suggestions This section is devoted to suggestions that are not entirely accepted by the community and will go over intensive review. *''AMC & Shield Removal. Combat in Starmade is rather shoddy at best. A temporary solution to this problem until the Weapons Rework Patch is released is to just completely remove the two blocks entirely. Naturally, not many people would like this and we'd probably lose half of our server population overnight. This is exactly why this is in the controversial suggestion.